Hugo Weasley, paladín de las causas perdidas
by Cris Snape
Summary: Hugo odia las injusticias y está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para luchar contra ellas. Incluso enfrentarse al Sombrero Seleccionador si es absolutamente necesario.


**HUGO WEASLEY, PALADÍN DE LAS CAUSAS PERDIDAS**

**Por Cris Snape**

**Disclaimer: **Todo es de Rowling.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hugo Weasley decidió que algo debía cambiar en Hogwarts un día cualquiera de octubre de su quinto curso. Las clases le habían parecido particularmente pesadas y, como tenía un montón de tarea pendiente, se marchó directo a la biblioteca para hacer algo de provecho. Repasaba mentalmente todos los deberes que le habían mandado los profesores, eligiendo el orden adecuado para llevarlos a cabo, cuando vio un grupo de niños de primer año peleándose en el pasillo, tan pequeños que parecía mentira que supieran siquiera lo que era una maldición. Algunos estudiantes mayores contemplaban el espectáculo impasibles y eso indignó a Hugo más que la pelea en sí. Al parecer, todos en Hogwarts consideraban normal que los chicos de Gryffindor y los de Slytherin anduvieran a la gresca todo el rato y nadie movía un dedo por detenerlos.

Hugo había recorrido corriendo la distancia que le separaba del tumulto y había empezado a poner orden, increpando a sus compañeros por no hacer nada para detener la pelea. Sólo entonces un par de estudiantes de su curso se habían dignado a echarle una mano y no tardaron en disolver a los alborotadores y restaurar la paz. Quizá el incidente no fuera tan grave en realidad, porque ni siquiera había sido necesaria la intervención de los profesores, pero había bastado para que Hugo se diera cuenta de que las cosas no podían seguir así. Alguien debía restaurar la paz en Hogwarts y, al parecer, él era el único interesado en lograrlo.

Aunque hubiera agradecido el apoyo de alguien más, Hugo estaba acostumbrado a iniciar revoluciones en solitario dentro del castillo. De hecho, la mayoría de la gente consideraba que estaba chiflado por lo extraño de alguna de sus propuestas y los profesores habían terminado por considerarlo un grano en el culo. Hugo simplemente creía en la justicia, como su madre antes que él, y no dudaba en pelear por conseguirla.

Durante el primer año, fue su campaña por lograr la liberación de los elfos domésticos. Después de averiguar que su madre había creado la PEDDO y de darse cuenta de que a Rose no le interesaba para nada revitalizarla, Hugo decidió hacerse cargo de todo. Por desgracia, no tuvo más éxito del que tuvo su madre en sus tiempos. Tan sólo se unieron a la asociación Lily, a quién le había parecido fatal abandonarlo en su cometido, y Albus y Rose, aunque éstos últimos sólo para no tener que soportar sus eternos discursos. Hugo no podía negar que se sintió bastante decepcionado y, aunque de vez en cuando intentaba darle algo de vidilla al viejo proyecto de su madre, había dejado un poco aparcada la idea.

En su segundo año fue una lucha encarnizada contra el profesor Binns. Durante ese curso empezó a tocarles un poco la moral a los profesores. Lo habían castigado tantas veces que Hugo había perdido la cuenta. Al chico le habían parecido injustos dichos castigos, un intento vano por coartar su libertad de expresión, pero con el tiempo había empezado a reconocer que sí que tenían razón cuando lo acusaban de ser insolente y maleducado. Hugo prefería pensar que simplemente era un chico apasionado que amaba _Historia de la Magia_ y no soportaba a un profesor tan incompetente y eterno como Binns, pero el punto de vista de la dirección del colegio era diferente y, después de que sus compañeros de casa lo amenazaran con asesinarle la próxima vez que perdiera un punto por culpa de sus tonterías, Hugo se había rendido y había aprendido a tolerar a Binns, que curiosamente se acordaba de quién era y siempre lo miraba con un odio que traspasaba la frontera de la muerte.

En tercero había hecho su reclamación más popular, la que más apoyos le había acarreado desde su entrada a Hogwarts. Nunca había tenido tantos amigos como durante esa temporada y nunca había sido tan querido y admirado. Casi nadie lo tachaba de estar loco y Hugo debía reconocer que lo había disfrutado. Y todo porque había solicitado que las excursiones a Hogsmeade fueran semanales. Alegaba que no era sano para los adolescentes estar encerrados en un viejo castillo durante tantos meses y que las visitas al pueblo les ayudarían a despejar la mente y se convertirían en mejores estudiantes. Los profesores no habían estado de acuerdo y Hugo había organizado una sentada con ayuda de los prefectos y el apoyo incondicional y entusiasmado de todo el alumnado, incluidos los niños de primero y de segundo. El resultado de aquello había sido la cancelación de todas las excursiones a Hogsmeade, un castigo durante todo el curso para Hugo y los prefectos y la pérdida total de su popularidad.

En cuarto año decidió no hacer nada. Todo el mundo le odiaba y volvían a decir que era un chiflado. Hugo debía reconocer que era un poco molesto esforzarse tanto por mejorar las cosas y no lograr nada a cambio, así que se había centrado en sus estudios y se había olvidado de su vena justiciera. Los profesores habían respirado tranquilos e incluso le felicitaron por su mansedumbre y Hugo no había pensado ni una sola vez en todas las cosas que eran injustas o estaban mal y que alguien debería cambiar. Simplemente se había dejado llevar, había sacado unas notas geniales y había conseguido llevarse bien con sus compañeros de Gryffindor ahora que no perdía puntos todo el tiempo.

Hugo Weasley había intentado ser como los demás, seguir las normas de Hogwarts sin protestar y comportarse como alguien normal, pero después de ver a esos niños de primero pelear a muerte, supo que su vena justiciera no podía seguir hibernando en su interior y se marcó un nuevo objetivo que llevar a cabo. El reto más difícil al que se había enfrentado jamás.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hugo llevaba cerca de diez minutos parado frente a los contadores de puntos de Hogwarts. En aquel momento Ravenclaw iba ganando la copa de las Casas con doscientos tres, seguido muy de cerca por Slytherin, con ciento noventa y siete. Cerraba la clasificación Gryffindor, aunque sólo estaba a siete puntos de Slytherin.

-Hola, Hugo. ¿Qué haces?

Lily se acababa de parar a su lado. Desde que tenía novio apenas hablaban y Hugo debía reconocer que la echaba un poco de menos. Quizá Lily no fuera una chica muy dada a hacer reflexiones filosóficas, pero era divertida y siempre tenía una palabra de aliento para aquel que la necesitara.

-Estaba pensando. ¿Qué crees que buscaban los Fundadores cuando decidieron celebrar la Copa de las Casas?

Era obvio que la pregunta había descolocado un poco a la chica, que se encogió de hombros y sonrió con alegría cuando diez puntos subieron al marcador de Gryffindor.

-Mira. Estamos segundos.

-Sí. Genial.

Hugo no se preocupó de ocultar su falta de entusiasmo. Lily lo miró con los ojos entornados.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-¿No te parece que la Copa de las Casas no fomenta la unión entre todos los estudiantes? Todo el mundo está tan preocupado por ganar que se niega a confraternizar con un enemigo que no existe.

Lily, que seguía tan descolocada como antes, se mordió los labios mientras pensaba algo que decir.

-No sé. Seguramente sólo sea una forma de promover la competitividad, de lograr que los alumnos quieran mejorar.

-Sí, pero eso trae muchos problemas porque los estudiantes se pelean con los chicos de otras casas.

-Si las casas no existieran, se pelearían por cualquier otra cosa.

Esa vez fue Hugo quién se quedó pensativo. De hecho, Lily creyó que no diría nada más y ya se estaba planteando la posibilidad de largarse cuando su primo volvió a hablar.

-Lo que no es normal es que la decisión del Sombrero Seleccionador te marque cómo debes ser durante el resto de tu vida. Es como si en ese momento se decidiera a qué te vas a dedicar, en qué círculo de gente te vas a mover y qué clase de ética vas a tener, pero no debería ser así. ¿No crees?

-No sé. A mí no me parece que sea para tanto. El Sombrero te elige para una casa según tu personalidad. Lo que pasa después no tiene nada que ver con él.

-¿No? ¿Entonces por qué no tienes ningún amigo de Slytherin? ¿O por qué siempre dices que los Ravenclaws son todos unos empollones?

-¡Ay, Hugo! No lo sé. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Lily se fue prácticamente corriendo. Aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a aquella clase de discursos, odiaba cuando Hugo se ponía en ese plan. El chico se dijo que seguramente no entendía la complejidad del problema y se quedó ahí parado durante un rato más, intentando buscar en su mente una forma de arreglar todo aquello.

Hugo estaba convencido de que la mayor parte de las peleas que se sucedían en Hogwarts eran por culpa del Sombrero Seleccionador. Al principio no le había dado mucha importancia, porque ser elegido para una casa formaba parte de la tradición del colegio y era algo que estaba allí desde hacía siglos, pero después de mucho pensarlo se había dado cuenta de que era un auténtico problema. No era justo que un trozo de tela marcara el destino de niños de once años. No era justo que se diera por sentado que la gente de diferentes casos no podría llevarse bien nunca y no era justo que nadie más se diera cuenta.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hugo pasó la siguiente semana intentado ganar adeptos, pero no tuvo mucho éxito. Primero habló con la gente que a priori le parecía más receptiva, como su primo Albus, que se había hecho amigo de Scorpius Malfoy a pesar de ser de Gryffindor y Slytherin respectivamente, pero el chico no le hizo mucho caso. Era obvio que nunca se había planteado el tema y que sólo veía todo aquello como una más de las locuras del pobrecito Hugo, que estaba irremediablemente chiflado. Al joven no le había sentado muy bien que todo el mundo lo tratara con condescendencia, oyéndole pero no escuchándole, y había decidido que era hora de pasar a la acción. Si para que la gente le hiciera caso tenía que llamar la atención de forma escandalosa, lo haría y punto.

Eligió para hacerlo una mañana plomiza de noviembre. Todo el mundo estaba en el Gran Comedor, desayunando, cuando Hugo se puso en pie y con decisión se dirigió a la mesa de los profesores y se subió encima. Obviamente nadie se esperaba que hiciera algo así y al principio nadie le hizo caso, hasta que amplificó su voz y comenzó a hablar. Los profesores estaban demasiado alucinados como para hacer otra cosa que no fuera abrir la boca.

-Escuchadme todos. Tengo algo muy importante que decir.

Más de la mitad del alumnado lo estaba mirando ya. La otra todavía no se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía, pero poco a poco los murmullos se fueron apagando y Hugo terminó por convertirse en el protagonista absoluto de la mañana. Sonriendo con gran satisfacción, se dispuso a hablar, pero la profesora McGonagall ya había conseguido reaccionar.

-¡Señor Weasley! ¡Bájese de ahí ahora mismo!

Hugo la miró con los ojos entornados y logró esquivar las manos de la directora. La mujer no salía de su asombro y el resto de maestros seguían sentados, mirándolo con la boca abierta. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que un alumno se había subido a la mesa de los profesores y había pisado la fuente de galletas y pateado una jarra de zumo de calabaza?

-Espere, directora. Es de vital importancia que todo el mundo entienda que el sistema educativo de Hogwarts es muy perjudicial para la vida futura. Si consentimos que una estúpida selección marque nuestros destinos jamás podremos ser…

-¿Qué está diciendo, señor Weasley? –La voz de la directora, que estaba muy enfadada, acalló por completo a la suya- ¡Baje inmediatamente!

-¡No! Tienen que darse cuenta de que tenemos que cambiar las cosas. Porque las tradiciones están muy bien, pero también es necesario mirar al futuro y darse cuenta de qué cosas podemos mejorar y…

-¡Basta!

Hugo notó como alguien le cogía el brazo y se llenó de esperanza cuando vio que era el profesor Longbottom. Con un poco de suerte, Neville le dejaría decir todo lo que se había estado preparando, pero esa esperanza se desvaneció cuando vio su rostro serio. Hugo decidió entonces que lo mejor que podía hacer era rendirse y dejó que lo bajaran de la mesa con bastante docilidad. Tendría más oportunidades para concienciar a la gente y, además, había conseguido algo muy importante. Ahora toda la escuela sabía lo que quería hacer.

Después de eso, la mismísima directora del colegio le quitó veinte puntos a Gryffindor y le castigó durante un mes limpiando los cuartos de baño de Hogwarts. Sin magia, por supuesto. McGonagall tuvo la extraña sensación de ya haber vivido eso antes y comprendió con disgusto que el Hugo Weasley toca pelotas había vuelto para quedarse. Le esperaba un curso muy difícil.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hugo no se rindió. No logró que nadie quisiera echarle una mano, puesto que la mayoría de la gente todavía no estaba preparada para los cambios que proponía, pero al menos ahora había recuperado su voz y estaba dispuesto a utilizarla. Reconocía que lo de dar el espectáculo en pleno Gran Comedor no era la cumbre de la discreción y se planteó muy seriamente un cambio de estrategia. Si por medio del diálogo no conseguía nada, quizá debía utilizar otros métodos más eficaces. De ahí la idea de sabotear todo el sistema de puntos de la escuela.

Hubiera sido genial que al menos un chico de cada casa le mostrara su apoyo, pero como estaba solo en la guerra contra el sistema, Hugo decidió plantar batalla en solitario. Y empezó a perder puntos a velocidad vertiginosa. Comenzó a saltarse el castigo impuesto por McGonagall, lo que le acarreó nuevos castigos que tampoco cumplía y la pérdida de al menos dos docenas de puntos. Después, dejó de hacer los deberes. Le dolía en el alma, porque quería sacar buenas notas y prepararse correctamente los TIMOS, así que al final optó por no entregar la tarea y volver a sus mejores tiempos de insolente insoportable. Y funcionaba, porque en una semana perdió casi cien puntos, puso a Gryffindor al borde del abismo y desconcertó aún más a los profesores.

Estaba bastante seguro de que esa medida de presión funcionaba cuando medio Gryffindor se le echó encima una noche. Hugo estaba bastante seguro de que le hubieran pegado de no haber sido por la protección de Albus y Rose.

-Mira, primo- Le dijo Albus, manteniéndolo inmóvil contra la pared y pareciendo realmente intimidante- Me parece genial que quieras luchar contra el orden establecido y demás, pero la próxima vez que pierdas puntos a propósito, yo mismo me encargaré de cruciarte el culo. ¿Me has entendido?

-Pero Al…

-Nada de peros. Deja de hacer el gilipollas si quieres salir de Hogwarts de una pieza.

Después de eso, Hugo renunció a las medidas de presión y dejó de perder puntos, aunque tampoco se esforzaba mucho por ganarlos. Le quedaba el alivio de sentirse libre para recuperar sus notas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hugo, que era un chico bastante observador, se había dado cuenta de que el quidditch era una fuente constante de conflictos en Hogwarts, así que irremediablemente se convirtió en su objetivo para luchar contra la injusticia estudiantil.

Hacía semanas que todo el colegio hablaba del próximo Slytherin-Hufflepuff. Ambos equipos eran los máximos favoritos para ganar el campeonato porque sus buscadores eran increíbles y muy competitivos. Hugo había notado que el ambiente estaba más tenso que nunca durante los días de antes del partido y tuvo ocasión de ver un par de piques entre estudiantes. Y entonces se le ocurrió que si eliminaba el quidditch, eliminaba el problema.

Era sencillo, aunque debía ser muy cuidadoso. La noche de antes del partido, se escabulló de su sala común y fue directamente al campo de quidditch. Tenía la sensación de que podría estar atravesando algún límite peligroso, pero eso no le detuvo a la hora de hacer desaparecer todas las escobas y los juegos de pelotas que existían en Hogwarts. Claro que siempre estaban los estudiantes que tenían su propia equipación, así que tuvo que tomar una medida más drástica y saboteó los aros del campo. Esperaba que con tirarlos al suelo fuera suficiente para que la dirección del colegio decidiera suspender el partido y volvió a la torre de Gryffindor para descansar.

El plan funcionó bastante bien. En cuanto McGonagall descubrió lo sucedido, anunció que no habría quidditch por el momento. Quería descubrir a los culpables de aquella fechoría. Hugo se sintió un poco decepcionado porque no relacionaron esa supuesta gamberrada con sus demandas, pero después se alegró muchísimo de que no le pillaran. Toda la escuela se había puesto de acuerdo y ahora lo odiaban. No sabían que lo odiaban a él, pero lo odiaban.

Hugo se pasó la siguiente semana bastante asustado. Había escondido todo el material de quidditch cerca del bosque prohibido, todo perfectamente encogido para dificultar que alguien lo encontrara. Pero al final Hagrid dio con ello y a los profesores no les resultó difícil rastrear la magia hasta él. No era que Hugo se arrepintiera de lo que había hecho, pero sabía que no había sido algo muy inteligente. Cuando los estudiantes supieran que les había quitado el quidditch, querrían matarlo. Matarlo de verdad.

Cuando McGonagall lo llamó a su despacho, Hugo apenas podía pensar. Le daba igual que le quitaran puntos o ampliaran su castigo, pero no quería que aquello se hiciera público. No ahora.

-Creo que los métodos tradicionales no funcionan con usted, señor Weasley –Le dijo McGonagall a modo de saludo, instándole a sentarse en la más que familiar silla frente a ella- ¿Qué voy a hacer con usted?

-No lo sé, directora.

-¿Se da cuenta de que ha podido provocar un motín en la escuela?

-No es para tanto.

-Sí que lo es, señor Weasley. El quidditch es una fuente de entretenimiento para el alumnado. Si se lo quitamos, puede volverse en nuestra contra.

-Sólo pretendía hacerles ver que el quidditch daña seriamente las relaciones entre casas. El deporte debería ser algo bueno, no una excusa más para pelearse.

McGonagall lo miró con los ojos entornados y estuvo pensando durante un rato. Hugo deslizaba sus ojos disimuladamente por todos los rincones del despacho, intentando no ponerse muy nervioso.

-Admiro su determinación, señor Weasley. Siempre ha sido un chico muy tenaz, pero muchos calificarían de locura sus pretensiones. Yo, personalmente sugiero que se detenga antes de que ocurra algo grave.

-No puedo parar ahora. Alguien tiene que luchar por lo que es justo.

McGonagall puso los ojos en blanco. ¡Oh, la cabezonería Weasley! Nunca se acostumbraría a tratar con ella.

-¿Qué cree usted que pasará cuando todo Hogwarts sepa que casi acaba con el quidditch? –Hugo se puso muy pálido, viendo todos sus temores confirmados. McGonagall sonrió- No haré pública su participación en los hechos si promete no volver a hacer algo parecido.

-Parece justo.

-Bien. Retírese de mi vista –Hugo se puso en pie- Serán cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor y un mes más de castigo.

Hugo afirmó con la cabeza y salió del despacho. La cosa no había terminado tan mal y, además, acababa de descubrir la mejor forma de vencer en aquella guerra contra el sistema. Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Papá y mamá se van a disgustar mucho contigo. Deberías venir.

-Ya te he dicho que quiero aprovechar las Navidades para estudiar y en casa no podría hacerlo.

-Claro. Hasta luego entonces.

Rose le dio una palmadita en el hombro y se reunió con sus amigas. Las vacaciones de Navidad acababan de comenzar y el colegio iba a quedarse prácticamente vacío durante unos cuantos días. Le fastidiaba un montón no poder ir a casa, porque las reuniones navideñas en La Madriguera eran alucinantes, pero tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer. Vitales, diría él en caso de que alguien le preguntara.

En cuanto los estudiantes se marcharon, Hugo se puso manos a la obra. Podría haber dedicado el resto del día a descansar y pasear por la nieve, porque era algo que le encantaba hacer, pero no podía desviarse de su objetivo y fue directamente al pasillo en el que estaba el despacho del director. Esperaba que nadie descubriera su encantamiento espía. Era un riesgo, pero si tenía suerte podría averiguar la contraseña de McGonagall, dando fin al paso número uno.

Tuvo suerte. Al final del día había descubierto dicha contraseña, aunque no la retiró aún para asegurarse de que no la cambiaba a diario. Cuando comprobó que sí lo hacía se alegró de ser precavido, aunque lamentó tener que arriesgarse nuevamente con el encantamiento espía. Era posible que la directora o algún profesor se dieran cuenta y, entonces, estaría metido en un serio problema. Así pues, y para evitar incidentes, decidió no hacer nada hasta el día señalado, en fin de año.

Hugo había pasado las últimas semanas fingiendo que había decidido obedecer a McGonagall. No había vuelto a soltar su discurso a nadie y no había roto ninguna norma. De hecho, había ganado puntos, sacado buenas notas y vuelto a ser el chico agradable de su cuarto curso. Era necesario dar esa cara para no generar desconfianzas a su alrededor. Y lo consiguió.

Cuando llegó el día de año nuevo, Hugo se presentó en el Gran Comedor para cenar con los profesores y alumnos que se habían quedado a pasar las fiestas en el colegio. Apenas eran una veintena y no tardaron en dar buena cuenta de la cena. Hugo comió un poco de pavo, pero enseguida se llevó las manos a la barriga y aseguró no sentirse muy bien. Se libró por los pelos de ser examinado por la enfermera y abandonó el Gran Comedor mientras todos los demás seguían cenando tranquilamente.

No fue a su sala común, por supuesto. Corriendo a toda velocidad, fue hasta la entrada del despacho de McGonagall, comprobó el hechizo espía y pronunció la contraseña con voz alta y clara. Cuando la escalera de caracol apareció frente a él, quiso gritar de alegría, pero como no tenía tiempo que perder subió por ella y no tardó en estar dentro del despacho.

Hubiera sido genial examinar el lugar sin estar siendo sermoneado por nadie, pero Hugo fue directo a la vitrina que contenía el Sombrero Seleccionador. ¡Oh, sí! Iba a coger esa cosa, la iba a destrozar e iba a acabar con las selecciones de Hogwarts para siempre. A partir de ese día el mundo sería un lugar mejor, los estudiantes no tendrían que odiarse por ser de casas opuestas y él podría llegar a convertirse en una leyenda. No era lo más importante, pero la idea era muy atrayente.

Quizá debería haberse dado cuenta de que no podía ser tan sencillo, de que ese sombrero no podría haber aguantado intacto durante más de mil años sin ninguna clase de protección, pero Hugo no lo pensó y sólo alargó sus manos para abrir la vitrina y hacerse con él. En cuanto entró en contacto con el cristal sintió como algo le quemaba por dentro y el mundo se volvió blanco.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando recuperó la consciencia era de día, estaba en la enfermería y le dolía todo el cuerpo, especialmente las manos. Al mirarse descubrió que las tenía vendadas y entonces recordó lo que había pasado en el despacho de McGonagall.

-¡Oh, mierda!

-Sí, cielo. Yo no lo hubiera expresado mejor.

Hugo se sobresaltó al ver a su madre sentada a su lado, con cara de muy pocos amigos. Al chico no le gustaba cuando ella tenía esa pinta porque sólo podía significar que estaba muy enfadada y eso, se mirara por donde se mirara, no era bueno para él.

-Hola, mamá.

-¿Cómo estás, cariño? –Preguntó Hermione con suavidad, colocándole una mano en la frente y dándole un beso. Hugo pensó que, tal vez, no sería tan malo.

-He estado mejor.

-Ya. No te preocupes. En un par de días te encontrarás mejor.

-Eso espero, porque duele.

-Claro que duele- La voz de su madre se transformó en algo horrible- ¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensado para hacer semejante tontería? Intentar robar el Sombrero Seleccionar. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Tienes idea de lo que podría haberte pasado? Has tenido mucha suerte, Hugo.

-Yo no sabía que estuviera tan bien protegido.

-¿Y qué esperabas, zoquete? ¿Qué uno de los objetos mágicos más importantes que existen estuviera al alcance de cualquier niño idiota? ¿Pensabas que sería fácil?

Hugo odiaba que lo sermonearan. Además, se sentía fatal. Pero su madre tenía razón. Había sido un idiota por no temar más precauciones. No le importaba que lo hubieran pillado, sino saber que había fracasado.

-Sólo quería que la división entre casas terminara, mamá. Estoy harto de ver pelearse a todo el mundo sólo porque se supone que deben hacerlo.

Al chico le pareció detectar un brillo de orgullo en los ojos de su madre, pero apenas duró un segundo. Hermione recuperó toda su seriedad y siguió con la regañina.

-¿Quieres cambiar el mundo? Termina tus estudios de una pieza y lucha por tus creencias desde el Ministerio de Magia. No puedes pasarte la vida haciendo tonterías que te perjudican seriamente y que no te llevan a ningún sitio.

-Quiero hacerlo ahora, mamá.

-Pues tendrás que esperar, porque has acabado con la paciencia de la directora McGonagall. Va a expulsarte.

-¿Qué? ¡No es justo!

-¡Oh, cielo! Sí que lo es. Pasarás quince días en casa, reflexionando. Espero poder sacar un poco de sentido común de esa cabezota –Hermione le golpeó la frente con un dedo- Has conseguido que a tu padre casi le dé un infarto.

-¿Está muy enfadado?

-Tendrás ocasión de comprobarlo cuando llegues a casa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Muchos años después, Hugo Weasley recuerda esa etapa de su adolescencia sentado en su despacho del Ministerio de Magia. Acaba de cumplir los ochenta años y sigue siendo un soñador al que muchos tratan de inconsciente. Pero su madre tenía razón. Con el tiempo consiguió aplacar un poco ese carácter apasionado y comenzó una lucha mucho más práctica y diplomática que le había llevado hasta donde estaba en ese momento.

-Señor Ministro. Le esperan en Hogwarts en cinco minutos.

Hugo afirma con la cabeza, se pone en pie y se coloca la túnica. Todavía no ha conseguido destruir el Sombrero Seleccionador, pero aún es joven y, con suerte, algún día podrá acabar con esa injusticia. Y es que a él nadie lo gana en terquedad. Lo lleva en la sangre.

**FIN**


End file.
